


did we just form a coven?

by kimwonpil



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Asexual Character, Asexual Park Seonghwa, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Covens, Deaf Character, Deaf Choi Jongho, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Choi San, Pixies, Succubi & Incubi, Team as Family, Texting, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/pseuds/kimwonpil
Summary: joong: to answer your questions hwa,,,,,joong: one) i made this chat since it has recently come to my attention that the 8 of us are all magical creatures or beings, so we can be friends!joong: two) they're all nice people, we can do introductions in a secondjoong: three) ideally you would socialise, but it seems you know yunho already so you've already begun on that momentous journey of friendship :Dhwa: i wouldn't call it momentous at all, i hate him.yun: :((hwa: :))or: ateez are all magical creatures, hongjoong sets up a gc to control his children... it doesn't go *quite* as he had planned it
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi San/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone
Comments: 65
Kudos: 233





	1. hongjoong regrets everything

**Author's Note:**

> my unfinished fics: hi-  
> me: let's publish another wip!!!
> 
> (in my defense,,, it's almost the end of the university year so i'll hopefully have a lot of free time to write)
> 
> but yes!! hi!! welcome to another installment of: felix has no sense of humour but will attempt to convince you otherwise :'D i hope that everyone who reads this has a great day, stay safe and stay hydrated!!

**6:12pm**

**_joong_ ** _added_ **_hwa_** _,_ **_yun_ ** _and 5 others to the chat!_

**_joong_ ** _c_ _hanged the chat name to_ **oh lord**

  
  


**san:** welcome to bible study!!!

 **wooooo:** we're all children of jesus!!!

 **joong:** oh no i regret everything already  
**joong:** someone tell me this was a bad idea

 **hwa:** it was a bad idea joongie

 **joong:** i- it was more of a rhetorical statement but thank you anyway

 **san:** oh my god idk you but you called hyung joongie pls that's so cute

 **joong:** and if you call me that san, you die :)

 **san:** i'm literally your favourite child

 **joong:** death :)

 **hwa:** anyway… what exactly is this chat? who are all these people? do i have to socialise with them? if so, no thanks.

 **yun:** wait,,,,, seonghwa is that yOU????

 **hwa:** great, jeong yunho's here :/ my favourite over-sized puppy :/

 **wooooo:** i get the sense that there's some tension going on here, i could sign you both up for marriage counseling?

 **joong:** ANYWAY!!!  
**joong:** to answer your questions hwa,,,,,  
**joong:** one) i made this chat since it has recently come to my attention that the 8 of us are all magical creatures or beings, so we can be friends!  
**joong:** two) they're all nice people, we can do introductions in a second  
**joong:** three) ideally you would socialise, but it seems you know yunho already so you've already begun on that momentous journey of friendship :D

 **hwa:** i wouldn't call it momentous at all, i hate him.

 **yun:** :((

 **hwa:** :))

 **wooooo:** okayyyyy  
**wooooo:** well i think it's a really good idea joong hyung! now i have more people to harass that aren't you!!!

 **joong:** your excitement terrifies me but at least you've got spirit  
**joong:** i guess i'll start introductions and we'll go in age order after that, hopefully the other kids we'll show up soon too

 **san:** wait you have o t h e r k i d s?  
**san:** this is betrayal™

 **joong:** i'm literally a father of six san, we've been over this

 **san:** yeah but i wasn't paying attention to that conversation cause it was boring :(

 **joong:** i'm not gonna comment on that…  
**joong:** okay! i'm hongjoong, i'm 22 and i'm an incubus. but i guess everyone already knows all of this since i'm the only one everyone knows…  
**joong:** hwa, as the grandma, you're up next!

 **hwa:** hey i'm seonghwa, i look 22 but i'm 204 and i'm a vampire and i don't wanna be here

 **wooooo:** oh no :(( are you being held captive here against your will?

 **san:** blink once for yes and twice for no hwa hyung!!!

 **joong:** i knew putting these two in a group chat was a bad idea  
**joong:** they don't even know each other and i can already sense the imminent destruction of the world

 **wooooo:** hyung you're using big words again  
**wooooo:** who's next????

 **joong:** -_- you're lucky you're cute wooyoung  
**joong:** next up is yunho

 **yun:** hi everyone! ^•^ i'm yunho, i'm 21 and i'm a werewolf!! \\(^o^)/

 **san:** oh no he used cute smileys :((( you're a puppy can i hug you p l e a s e

 **yun:** sure!! hugs are nice <(￣︶￣)>

 **san:** i'm meltigdbfjv

 **joong:** i knew this was going to happen

 **san:** knew what hyung?

 **joong:** that you'd all become good friends!!!!!

 **san:** no offense but we've literally known each other for five minutes, wouldn't call us friends just yet tbh

 **yun:** but we can still be friends in the future right? ;-;

 **san:** oh my godsjhfjd  
**san:** yes of course we can :((

 **joong:** i rest my case  
**joong:** and now it would be yeosang's turn but i don't think he's here yet

 **yeoyeo:** are you sure about that :))

 **wooooo:** OH MY GOD YOU SUMMONED HIM!!

 **joong:** you were just lurking weren't you yeosang?

 **yeoyeo:** yeah, i needed to scope you all out first :)  
**yeoyeo:** anyway, like it has been said,,, i'm yeosang, also 21 and i am your resident shape shifter B)

 **yun:** omg that's so cool >.< !!

 **joong:** it's not as cool as you think because sangie's powers have some ehem ~complications~ :)

 **yeoyeo:** hyung shut up Right Now

 **hohoho:** oooooh what's going on in here then?

 **joong:** did you literally come in here because it looked like there was drama going on jongho?

 **hohoho:** that is exactly correct

 **yeoyeo:** well there isn't drama, joong hyung is just being an ass >:(

 **wooooo:** oh no he angy

 **joong:** yeah i'm really regretting this, anyway san is next

 **san:** omg yay!!! my turn!!!  
**san:** okay my name is san, i'm (yet again) 21 and i'm a lycan, which isn't the same as a werewolf but it's close!!! so,, y'know *jazz hands*

 **yeoyeo:** did you really just,,,,,  
**yeoyeo:** type jazz hands?

 **san:** yeah and what about it? *pouty face with puppy eyes*

 **yeoyeo:** i give up

 **joong:** i'm going to pretend i don't see all of whatever this is and we can move right along to mingi!  
**joong:**...

 **wooooo:** is that tumbleweed i hear?

 **joong:** he's probably asleep, i should leave him be  
**joong:** mingi is also 21 and he's a succubus and, consequently, my babie™

 **hwa:** that's hongjoong code for: he loves him

 **joong:** DKJGKDKG NO IDK WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT???? HAHAHA

 **hwa:** the excessive capital letters suggests otherwise joongie~

 **san:** okay, hwa, despite the fact that you (for some unknown reason) don't like (the adorable baby) yunho, i guess you're kind of alright

 **hwa:** i'll take that compliment and ignore everything in brackets

 **joong:** this is my cue to move on the conversation

 **hwa:** yeah we have bullying hongjoong time scheduled for later anyways

 **wooooo:** isn't it always bullying hongjoong time?

 **yeoyeo:** oh shit u rite

 **joong:** introductions people!!!!! wooyoung please go

 **wooooo:** no need to get so angry hyung, you love us really! :D

 **joong:** once upon a time, i would've agreed  
**joong:** now i'm hesitating

 **wooooo:** whilst joong denies his love for us i guess i will introduce myself just to appease him  
**wooooo:** i'm wooyoung, another 21 year old!! and i'm a floral witch, love me some Sweet Flowers

 **yun:** oh no everyone here is really cute *^*

 **san:** says you :(((

 **yeoyeo:** can you guys stop being so whipped right in front of my chicken nuggets?

 **wooooo:** i'm pretty sure you're supposed to say salad

 **yeoyeo:** and i'm pretty sure i'm not that healthy  
**yeoyeo:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **hohoho:** omg!!!!!!

 **joong:** what is it jongho?

 **hohoho:** it's my turn for the introduction now!!!!!!!!!

 **wooooo:** i like this kid, he really said all or nothing with the exclamation marks

 **hohoho:** there's more where that came from!!!!!!!!!  
**hohoho:** anyway,,, my name is jongho, i am 20 and a pixie. if you think i'm cute though  
**hohoho:** think again :))

 **san:** oh no i'm sooooo scared  
**san:** shaking in my boots sir

 **hohoho:** as you should be

 **joong:** well!  
**joong:** that concludes the introductions, i have to go and wake mingi up now cause dinner is ready, you guys should all go and eat too

 **yeoyeo:** bold of you to assume i am not on my third box of chicken nuggets already

 **joong:** it's not exactly healthy eating, but i'll take it  
**joong:** see you guys later!!

**9:03pm**

  
**gigi:** oh,,,, hey guys???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my twitter :D : [@acepiri](https://twitter.com/acepiri)  
> 


	2. two bros, sitting at the bus stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10 thought for a moment i would be deleting this fic and trying to forget i'd ever written it. but as it happens it does make me happy writing ateez shenanigans like this so i guess i might as well continue?
> 
> thank you for reading and apologies for any spelling/grammar errors,,,, it's 3am :'D

**oh lord (8)**

  
**3:41am**

**san:** i see mingi finally revealed themselves  
**san:** and then we all left him on read, mingi i am sorry

 **joong:** you’re not sorry san, don’t lie

 **san:** you got me there, i am not

 **joong:** wait  
**joong:** W A I T

 **san:** i’m waiting…?

 **joong:** IT’S ALMOST 4AM SAN GO TO BED

 **san:** but dad i don’t wanna :((

 **yun:** don’t let him tell you what to do sannie!!

 **joong:** oh my god yunho not you too

 **san:** hyung have you seriously forgotten what night it is?  
**san:** i told you i’d be up late when we talked this morning -_-

 **joong:** i……..  
**joong:** have no recollection of this conversation

 **san:** this is why yunho is my new best friend!!

 **yun:** i am?? >//////<

 **san:** of course!!  
**san:** also why didn’t you tell me yunho was so tall joong hyung? i was a lil intimidated at first,,, am but a smol bean, trapped in this world of six feet tall, handsome men :’)

 **joong:** you’re so dramatic how tf do i put up with you?  
**joong:** but also i’m still confused, did you two meet?

 **yun:** yes!!!!!  
**yun:** joong it was the full moon tonight you silly goose ╮(＾▽＾)╭

 **joong:** o h  
**joong:** oh that makes a lot of sense now

 **san:** yunnie!!! i think his braincells are returning!!  
**san:** this calls for a celebration

 **yun:** and how do you propose we celebrate buddy? (*´ω｀*)

 **san:** by first making sure the group chat settings are set to shared so we all are admins  
**san:** (answer: they are because joong is an idiot)  
**san:** and now we celebrate!!

_**san** set joong’s name to **braincell +1**_

**braincell +1:** wow, so inventive, really appreciate it

 **san:** i’m sensing some sarcasm here

 **braincell +1:** you are correct  
**braincell +1:** are you both always this hyper after a full moon, normally you crash as soon as you’re back to being human

 **san:** oh……. About That

 **braincell +1:** Oh God Choi San what did you do? 

**san:** the correct punctuation isn’t really helping your whole, nice parental figure image  
**san:** also me and yunho ran together and then turned back to humans at the bus stop  
**san:** except it’s 4am so there aren’t any buses  
**san:** and it’s cold and yunho is now asleep on my lap  
**san:** the whole reason i messaged the chat in the first place was to get you to pick us up hehe

 **braincell +1:** why didn’t you just say that you goober??

 **san:** because i got distracted

 **braincell +1:** by yunho?

 **san:** haha no what do you mean??  
**san:** it’s not like we just met and i already wanna squish his cheeks  
**san:** and tell him he’s the cutest baby ever or anything idk what you’re talking about hyung

 **braincell +1:** that’s because i didn’t say anything san,,,,,  
**braincell +1:** give me ten minutes and i’ll come and pick you up

 **san:** thanks joongie hyung

 **braincell +1:** no problem kiddo  
**braincell +1:** just make sure yunho stays warm, he's cranky when it's cold

 **san:** wait what about if i'm cold?????  
**san:** joong?????  
**san:** joongie hyung :(((  
**san:** hey don't leave me on read you meanie >:(

**10:12am**

**hohoho:** so this is what happens on a full moon,,, huh

 **braincell +1:** normally one of them would at least have a bit more common sense but apparently young love can blind them from being sensible people ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **hwa:** did you at least get them home safe?

 **braincell +1:** seONGHWA???

 **hwa:** what?

 **braincell +1:** nothing. for a second it sounded like you didn't hate yunho?  
**braincell +1:** (which is something i still don't understand but each to their own i guess)

 **hwa:** -_-

 **braincell +1:** anyway all the children were returned safely to their homes and no one was hurt :D !!

 **hohoho:** yayyyy!!!!!!

 **braincell +1:** jongho did i ever tell you that you're way too enthusiastic for someone that just woke up?

 **hohoho:** and did i ever tell you that you're being an ass?

 **braincell +1:** point taken.

 **hwa:** okay maybe i can get on board with the whole group chat thing  
**hwa:** jongho i am officially adopting you

 **braincell +1:** and so it begins :')

 **hwa:** and i'm officially revoking joongie's friendship status

 **braincell +1:** you can't do thatttt :((

 **hwa:** suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my twitter :D : [@acepiri](https://twitter.com/acepiri)  
> 


	3. hearing is overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to try and update this daily from now on (if i can) because it's honestly so much fun, even if my sense of humour is terrible.
> 
> (i promise mingi will show up soon :'))
> 
> thank you for reading and have a good day!!

**oh lord (8)  
  
** **2:09pm  
  
** **_yeoyeo_ ** _set their name to_ **_detective kang_ **

**detective** **kang:** okay so it has come to my attention that this chat has been dead for three days!!  
**detective kang:** and i am here to change that B)  
  
**hwa:** oh god  
  
**wooooo:** oh no  
  
**detective kang:** aww woo don’t say that when you’re the reason i’m reviving the chat in the first place  
  
**wooooo:** O H N O  
**wooooo:** yeosang don’t you dare  
  
**detective kang:** sorry, i don’t listen to criminals  
  
**braincell +1:** you don’t listen to WHAT????  
**braincell +1:** everything goes quiet for three days and suddenly one of my kids is a mass murderer?  
  
**wooooo:** joong hyung i didn’t murder anyone wtf  
  
**detective kang:** yeah but you did murder something :))  
  
**wooooo:** ………  
**wooooo:** i’m starting a petition to put yeosang down  
**wooooo:** benefits of putting him down would mean i’m bullied way less  
  
**braincell +1:** yeosang would you please explain what’s going on??  
  
**detective kang:** sure thing dad, let’s set the scene  
  
**hwa:** why do i get the feeling he’s going to be explaining this all day  
  
**detective kang:** because i will be so we should probably start now  
**detective kang:** okay so we all know that my shape shifting powers are skewed thanks to joong hyung telling everyone that during introductions  
**detective kang:** in short, i was dumb, i hexed myself, now yeosang can only turn into inanimate objects because yeosang is stupid  
  
**braincell +1:** i have no idea what this has to do with the story but yes you’re an idiot :D  
  
**detective kang:** and you’re mean :((  
**detective kang:** anyway yeosang thought it was a good idea to go snooping around because yeosang has a lot of free time on their hands  
  
**san:** why’re you talking in third person?  
  
**braincell +1:** don’t question it san  
  
**detective kang:** f i n e i’ll be boring  
**detective kang:** i actually ran into jongho who was on his way to wooyoung’s allotment because now they can go freak out about cute flowers together and i decided to follow him in stealth mode because tagging along just seemed dull  
  
**hwa:** i’m in a group chat with a bunch of idiots  
  
**san:** yes and you’re our leader hyung!!  
  
**hwa:** no.  
  
**detective kang:** I’M TELLING A STORY HERE!!!  
**detective kang:** i found the allotment soon enough and shape shifted into a plant pot and blended in with the other ones near woo’s shed and that was when It Happened!!  
  
**wooooo:** please stop talking now  
  
**detective kang:** but i don’t want to  
**detective kang:** wooyoung and jongho had been gardening for fifteen minutes  
**detective kang:** when suddenly  
**detective kang:** jongho bumped his head on a shelf and knocked out his hearing aid  
**detective kang:** and then wooyoung (our resident dumbass) stepped on it  
  
**san:** GASP!!!  
  
**detective kang:** i know, i know :’) it was a travesty, yeosang could only sit there and watch as wooyoung pleaded guilty to his crimes and jongho mourned over the loss of his hearing aid like a father would a son. truly the saddest story of our times :((  
  
**san:** can i get an f in the chat?  
  
**wooooo:** yeah f for fuck you yeosang  
  
**braincell +1:** okay i have many things to process here, but firstly, are you all alright?  
  
**hohoho:** if by alright you mean completely useless in my left ear then yes  
**hohoho:** we’re perfectly alright  
  
**detective kang:** and now the victim of our travesty is here :’)))  
  
******hohoho:** dad please shut him up he’s being annoyinggggg  
  
**braincell +1:** okay  
  
**hwa:** okay  
  
**san:** O H ??  
  
**hohoho:** i meant joongie hyung but thanks hwa hyung, you’re mum tho :/  
  
**hwa:** oh god i’m not ready to have this kind of responsibility  
  
**braincell +1:** you literally adopted him the other day you can’t back out now :))  
  
**hwa:** i could go to sleep for a few hundred years, that would be backing out  
  
**braincell +1:** one problem with that hwa  
**braincell +1:** i’m pretty sure all of us are immortal  
  
**hwa:** well shit  
  
**detective kang:** oh how the turns have tabled  
  
**hwa:** i agree with jongho, you need to be shushed  
**hwa:** you’re almost as bad as *****  
  
**yun:** i heard my name! :D  
  
**san:** YUNNIE!!  
  
**yun:** SANNIE!! (⌒▽⌒)☆  
  
**hwa:** god i hate it here -_-  
  
**yun:** no you don’t hwa hyung we’re friends now remember, joongie hyung said so :((  
  
**detective kang:** i feel like you guys deliberately swerved the conversation topic here……  
  
**wooooo:** good. i’m not complaining >:)  
  
**detective kang:** ;-;  
  
**yun:** oh no don’t be sad please :((

_private chat between_ **_wooyoung_ ** _and_ **_yeosang  
  
_ ** **2:45pm**

**wooyoung:** hey, is everything okay? i didn’t mean to make you upset :(  
**wooyoung:** i’m sorry if i did  
  
**yeosang:** it’s alright, sometimes i just think i talk too much and people find it annoying  
  
**wooyoung:** oh nonono we’re not having that self deprecating talk in here  
**wooyoung:** you’re really funny and sweet and it was fun talking in the chat  
**wooyoung:** i’m not really mad  
  
**yeosang:** are you still at the allotment?  
  
**wooyoung:** yeah  
  
**yeosang:** do you want me to stop by and we could go and get ice cream?  
**yeosang:** maybe jongho could tag along too  
  
**wooyoung:** yes!! why don’t we ask the others too?  
  
**yeosang:** sure! i’ll ask them now ^-^  
  
**wooyoung:** by the way, yeosang?  
  
**yeosang:** ???  
  
**wooyoung:** i know we haven’t known each other for very long but you’re a really good friend, don’t forget that please  
  
**yeosang:** i won’t! you’re a good friend too woo

**oh lord (8)  
  
** **2:52pm**

**detective kang:** get out your houses losers we’re getting ice cream!!  
**detective kang:** [attached a location] we’re meeting at woo’s allotment in fifteen minutes  
  
**wooooo:** be there or be square :))  
  
**braincell +1:** i’ll try and drag mingi along but i can make no promises, see you then!  
  
**hwa:** i guess i’ll be there -_-  
  
**san:** that’s the spirit hyung!  
**san:** i’ll be there too!  
  
**yun:** me as well!  
  
**hwa:** this is going to be so much fun :) i can’t wait :)  
  
**yun:** i’ll even let you share my ice cream hwa it’ll be great (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)  
  
**hohoho:** i’m already here so i guess i don’t have a choice?  
  
**wooooo:** nope :))  
  
**braincell +1:** this is so wholesome :’)  
**braincell +1:** all of my babies,,, finally meeting up  
**braincell +1:** i must remember this day forever and ever, cherish it for the rest of my immortal life  
  
**hwa:** you’re such a sap joongie  
**hwa:** also i’m not your baby  
  
**braincell +1:** yes you are now turn your phone off and get to the allotment  
  
**hwa:** sure thing grandad  
  
**hohoho:** i love my parents!!!!  
  
**hwa:** oh please god help me  
  
**detective kang:** you called? (￢‿￢ )  
  
**hwa:** and now i’m blocking all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my twitter :D : [@acepiri](https://twitter.com/acepiri)  
> 


	4. and mingi is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i'm sticking to a daily update schedule what world are we living in huh?
> 
> anywayyy, as the chapter title suggests,,, mingi is here!!! finally!!! i felt bad for not including him but there was a good reason dkgjkd 
> 
> i hope everyone has a great day! stay safe and healthy and drink water!!

As it turned out, the group all got along famously. Much to Hongjoong's excitement, his “children” (as he had now dubbed them), had become fast friends. Even though Mingi hadn't joined them, the seven that were there laughed and joked for hours upon end.

It began with ice cream, Yeosang insisting he paid whilst Seonghwa and Hongjoong fought his decision behind the younger. In the end, Yeosang did pay, just when his two “parents” weren't looking.

“So, what should we do now?” Wooyoung asked when everyone was finished with their ice cream, Hongjoong signing the question to Jongho without a second thought.

“Jongho says we should get barbecue.” Hongjoong relayed back to the rest of the group, Yunho and San perking up at the suggestion in unison, looking like two overly excited puppies. Hongjoong supposed that's exactly what they were anyway.

“I guess that's a yes to the barbecue, but you six can go on without me. I have somewhere to be.” Hongjoong said with a small smile. The _I'm going home to Mingi_ was left unsaid, but everyone knew that was exactly where he was headed. The man quietly slipped away after bidding his goodbyes, Yeosang excitedly taking over his role of being Jongho's communicator. Apparently he'd learnt sign language early on, Hongjoong reminded himself to ask more about that at a later date.

Back at home, the lights were still all turned off, Mingi probably tucked away in bed as usual. Hongjoong could only smile knowingly as he poked his head around the younger's bedroom to find him in just the position he'd predicted.

“Gigi, wake up sweetheart, I'm going to order some dinner for us.” He whispered, the younger reacting to the quietest of noises as he stretched his limbs out.

“What're we having?” Mingi asked, voice still laced with sleep as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes with a small pout.

“What do you fancy?”

“Pizza.” Mingi hummed simply, Hongjoong nodding and quickly leaving the room to make the call, chuckling under his breath as he heard the telltale signs of Mingi stumbling out of bed and tripping over his own feet.

Maybe somehow he could get the younger to join in with their friends more, it might take a bit of time but he was sure Mingi would open up soon. Hongjoong talked about the other six so much that Mingi had even started asking how they were doing on occasion.

He just needed some time.

  
**oh lord (8)**

**5:15am**

**gigi:** uhm so i know i haven't exactly introduced myself yet in this chat so i guess i just wanted to say hi  
**gigi:** joong hyung says you're all really nice so i'll try and talk in here more  
**gigi:** i'm sorry for being so quiet until now ._.

 **hwa:** kiddo you don't have to apologise, just talk when you're ready and comfortable okay?

 **gigi:** oh  
**gigi:** i didn't expect anyone to be awake right now

 **hwa:** i'm a vampire mingi, i'm almost always awake

 **gigi:** oh yeah, well thank you hwa hyung

 **hwa:** no problem kid

**11:16am**

**san:** oh no that was really sweet :(( i wish i could've been awake too  
**san:** mingi i promise we all love you so much already!!!

 **wooooo:** yeah!!! joong hyung talks about you all the time

 **braincell +1:** dkgjkd I DO NOT

 **wooooo:** “oh wooyoung!!! do you want to hear about this cute thing mingi did today?”

 **san:** “san did i tell you about the time that mingi-”

 **braincell +1:** i hate both of you

 **hwa:** but they're telling the truth aren't they joongie?

 **san:** ╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭

 **wooooo:** ╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭ x2

 **braincell +1:** okay maybe they are telling the truth  
**braincell +1:** just a little bit  
**braincell +1:** but can you blame me, mingi is adorable!!!

 **san:** hyung you're the only one that's actually met him so unless you invite us over we may never know :')))

 **wooooo:** omg joong hyung invite us round!!!!!

 **hohoho:** hoUSE PARTY???!!!?!

 **detective kang:** i'll bring the alcohol bois!!!!

 **braincell +1:** no, no  
**braincell +1:** and no.  
**braincell +1:** also who even says bois unironically anymore?

 **hwa:** your child does apparently

 **detective kang:** technically,,,, am i not also your child hwa hyung?

 **hwa:** N O  
**hwa:** you take that back rn  
**hwa:** i'm warning you >:(

 **detective kang:** oh no, so scary owo  
**detective kang:** but really if you're jongho's mum and joong hyung is his dad and we're also joong's kids  
**detective kang:** then aren't we also your kids by default?

 **hwa:** suddenly i'm jared, 19

 **detective kang:** pls adopt me :((( i'm a good kid

 **braincell +1:** that's questionable, mingi is my only good child

 **san:** i thought he was your boyfriend though?

 **braincell +1:** wHAT?

 **gigi:** is this a bad time to say hi?

 **braincell +1:** of course not!!! ignore your siblings gigi they're being dumb

 **gigi:** oh okay

 **yun:** omg hi!!! i'm here to say hello to you properly mingi!! you seem really precious (´；ω；｀)

 **gigi:** djfjdk i'm really not  
**gigi:** but thank you

 **yun:** hey you take that back right now mister >:(( no being negative about yourself in here!! you're adorable

 **gigi:** joong hyung please help me

 **braincell +1:** he's only stating facts bub

 **san:** wait-  
**san:** B U B ????  
**san:** i'm screamingkdjfkfk

 **yun:** can confirm, they are screaming

 **san:** that's so cute oh no :'(

 **wooooo:** hey why does mingi get a cute nickname and we don't?????  
**wooooo:** i'm pretty sure that's illegal :((

 **braincell +1:** i literally called you a dumbass yesterday when we were getting ice cream  
**braincell +1:** that's an adorable nickname!!

 **wooooo:** thanks -_-

 **braincell +1:** gigi gets the cute nicknames because i've known him the longest and he needs lots of love

 **gigi:** joong hyung shush

 **san:** i can sense him getting shy through the screen this is adorable  
**san:** joong hyung keep going

 **braincell +1:** he's sat right next to me and currently sinking into the sofa, i might lose him to the couch if i continue

 **gigi:** that's fine by me  
**gigi:** at least i won't have to put up with your awful cooking anymore

 **san:** H A H

 **braincell +1:** :0  
**braincell +1:** he ran away before i could tackle him this is so sad

 **san:** i mean he's not wrong,,,,,,

 **braincell +1:** just be glad you're on the other side of town Choi San >:(

_private chat between **hongjoong** and **mingi**_

**11:58am**

**hongjoong:** bubs did you really just go and hide in the attic?

 **mingi:** ………… maybe  
**mingi:** in my defense you were making me shy ;-;

 **hongjoong:** but did you enjoy talking in the group chat anyway?

 **mingi:** yeah everyone is really nice, especially hwa hyung!

 **hongjoong:** we could invite him round for dinner if you'd like?  
**hongjoong:** i promise we can get takeout so i don't have to cook

 **mingi:** sure, i'd like that a lot joongie ( ╹▽╹ )

 **hongjoong:** i'm only letting you call me that just this once gi

 **mingi:** sure thing, not like you're just soft for me or anything ;)

 **hongjoong:** -_-  
**hongjoong:** get your butt back downstairs so i can talk some sense into you

 **mingi:** but the attic is comfyyyy

 **hongjoong:** fine but don't come crying to me when you find the spider family up there

 **mingi:** WHAT?  
**mingi:** I'M SORRY JOONG HYUNG I'M COMING DOWNSTAIRS RN  
**mingi:** pls don't be mad at meeee :((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my twitter :D : [@acepiri](https://twitter.com/acepiri)  
> 


	5. SOS!! BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: wow!! i'm posting everyday  
> also me: doesn't upload a chapter for a month
> 
> in my own defense august was a wild ride, i dropped out of uni and re-enrolled onto a whole different course at a different university and sorting that out took up most of my time so there's that. but i'm back and hopefully there will be a bit more of a schedule to my updates.
> 
> i hope everyone has a great september, stay safe and enjoy the chapter!!

_private chat between **yunho** and **san**_

**8:29pm**

**san:** yunhoooooo  
**san:** yunnieeeeeeeeee  
**san:** puppy!!!!!

 **yunho:** i'm here!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

 **san:** that's a kitty

 **yunho:** shh you've gotta use your imagination!  
**yunho:** is everything alright sannie? (*´ω｀*)  
**yunho:** i don't need to go and beat anyone up right?  
**yunho:** because you can give me names and i'll fight >:)))

 **san:** dkfjdkjg yunnie you're rambling again  
**san:** but no, you don't need to beat anyone up  
**san:** (yet)

 **yunho:** what do you mean yET??

 **san:** i'm thinking of telling everyone else today, about the thing only you and joongie know about >~<

 **yunho:** oh my gosh!!! ヾ(*’Ｏ’*)/  
**yunho:** i promise it'll go great sannie!! and i'll be right here the whole time!!

 **san:** you're the best yunnie :((

 **yunho:** i'm pretty sure you're the best ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

 **san:** digjekgjd i'm too weak for this  
**san:** i’m gonna go tell everyone now

 **yunho:** yessss let's go!! (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡

_**san** changed the chat name to **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT SOS!!!**_

**8:50pm**

**braincell +1:** OMG SAN IS EVERYTHING OKAY

 **wooooo:** PLS DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE DEAD

 **san:** WHY'RE WE TALKING IN ALL CAPS????

 **wooooo:** YOU STARTED IT!!!

 **san:** oh yeah i guess i did  
**san:** anyway, i do have an announcement and it is very important

 **braincell +1:** is this about what i think it’s about?

 **san:** maybeeeeeeeeee

 **braincell +1:** oh my gosh let me get ready to be a proud dad :’)

 **san:** okay so i think i should start this by saying that i love all you guys a lot and i’m sorry for not telling you about this sooner >~<  
**san:** but i’m doing it now so it’s okay!!!

 **detective kang:** not to say i’m getting impatient  
**detective kang:** but i am.

 **yun:** sangie shush >:((

 **san:** thanks yunnie :3  
**san:** anyway!!  
**san:** i just wanted to say that i’m nonbinary and i use they/them pronouns

 **yun:** and i will personally beat your ass if you have a problem with it (＃`Д´)

 **san:** no offense puppy but you couldn’t hurt a fly

 **yun:** :((

 **wooooo:** well i for one am very proud of you sani!! and of course i don’t have a problem with it

 **braincell +1:** that sounds like my line woo D:

 **wooooo:** deal with it :))

 **hohoho:** that’s cool sani!!!!

 **detective kang:** yes!! super cool! i might even love you more now :’)

 **san:** sjkhgfkj sap

 **detective kang:** you love me really

 **gigi:** that’s really cool sani, thank you for trusting us enough to tell us

 **hohoho:** omg you even managed to wake mingi up enough to talk  
**hohoho:** groundbreaking  
**hohoho:** earth-shattering  
**hohoho:** never seen before!!!!!

 **gigi:** i’ll leave again if you don’t shush >:(

 **hohoho:** my lips are sealed

 **braincell +1:** hwa? i can see you reading this  
**braincell +1:** is everything okay?

 **hwa:** oh yeah, i’m cool with it sani

 **san:** are you sure?

 **hwa:** yeah! i was just thinking about something

 **san:** oh i see that’s okay

_private chat between **seonghwa** and **san**_

**9:24pm**

**seonghwa:** i promise everything is okay san  
**seonghwa:** i don’t have a problem with you at all and like sangie said, i might love you even more now  
**seonghwa:** it’s just i didn’t know whether it was a good time to share something about myself too  
**seonghwa:** i’m asexual, i’ve struggled with it for a while but i almost had the confidence to say something then  
**seonghwa:** but i didn’t

 **san:** hey hey!! it’s okay hwa  
**san:** also i’m really happy you told me that it means a lot (≧◡≦)

 **seonghwa:** yunho’s infected you with his cute emoji use i see

 **san:** yeah and what about it?  
**san:** are you gonna pretend to hate me too now hmm?

 **seonghwa:** what-?  
**seonghwa:** i don’t h a t e yunho  
**seonghwa:** i just think he’s annoying and i don’t want to be in his presence

 **san:** so you hate him?

 **seonghwa:** no.

 **san:** hehe sure thing mum :D !!

 **seonghwa:** this conversation was going to be wholesome and you just ruined it -_-

 **san:** you love meeee  
**san:** admit it~

 **seonghwa:** i would rather die

 **san:** …  
**san:** hate to burst your bubble mum but that’s pretty impossible

 **seonghwa:** this conversation is over -_-

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT SOS!!! (8)**

**9:49pm**

**hwa:** everything is good now you can all stop worrying

 **detective kang:** who said we were all worrying?

 **hwa:** well if the awkward silence was anything to go by then (ーー;)

 **yun:** omg!!!! hwa you used a cute emoji!!!! (╯✧▽✧)╯

_**hwa** left the chat_

**braincell +1:** pfffft i’m not gonna add him back in until tomorrow  
**braincell +1:** serves him right for being dramatic  
**braincell +1:** anyway i love all you guys, have a good night!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my twitter :D : [@acepiri](https://twitter.com/acepiri)  
> 


	6. hehe :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnd we're back with another chapter folks!! this is more plot and less chat-fic but i hope everyone still enjoys it ^-^ and yes, i love seungyoun with all my heart and seeing him and joong interacting on that football variety show made me die so now he's in the fic as a cameo role *awkward finger guns*
> 
> i hope everyone stays healthy and makes sure to get rest and stay hydrated!!

_ private chat between  _ **_seonghwa_ ** _ and  _ **_hongjoong_ **

**11:51am**

**seonghwa:** morning joongie  
  
**hongjoong:** oh he lives!!!  
**hongjoong:** honestly thought you'd be saltier for a little while longer than this  
  
**seonghwa:** i kinda miss the group chat, you guys are alright i guess  
  
**hongjoong:** :0  
  
**seonghwa:** stop acting so surprised -_-  
  
**hongjoong:** oh yeah it was your idea that i should make this in the first place hehe  
**hongjoong:** but then you backed out  
**hongjoong:** because you heard i was adding yunnie :)))  
  
**seonghwa:** why did you add him exactly?  
**seonghwa:** you know what happened  
  
**hongjoong:** because *that* happened over fifteen years ago, yunho was literally a toddler idk why you still have a grudge  
**hongjoong:** hwa????  
  
**seonghwa:** oh would you look at the time!!!  
**seonghwa:** gotta go to school brb!!!  
  
**hongjoong:** …  
**hongjoong:** seonghwa you turn 300 next year-  
  
  
  
Hongjoong could only laugh as he put his phone down, Seonghwa having left him on seen before going offline. It was still an all too common excuse for the vampire to use, especially when he was flustered or could tell he was about to lose an argument. He made sure to add Seonghwa back to the group chat before deciding to get up onto his feet, making his way into the main hall of the house. Seonghwa was Hongjoong’s oldest friend, they’d known each other for decades and no matter what happened and who tried to come in between them over the years, they had remained as close as ever.  
  
“Gigi! I’m going out to the Trading Post now, do you want to come too?” Hongjoong shouted up the stairs, knowing Mingi would probably have his headphones on, shut out from the world. A reply came in the form of a door opening and closing, feet bounding down the stairs as Mingi pulled a hoodie over his head.  
  
“Yes please.” He said, slightly out of breath from his descent as he moved to put on his shoes.  
  
“You’re in a… Good mood today. Anything happen?” Hongjoong asked, lips quirking up when Mingi’s cheeks coloured red and he stilled from where he was putting on his shoes, hands halting their movement.  
  
“Uhm no?”  
  
“Are you sure?” Hongjoong pressed, pulling on a pair of converse and shrugging on his coat. The weather had recently become rather blustery, an autumn chill making their city feel colder than usual. Hongjoong put it down to the nymphs and wind sprites being rather mischievous.  
  
“Well maybe I was talking with San and Yunho last night?” Came Mingi’s quiet voice, bringing Hongjoong back out of his thoughts as his mouth gaped open. Mingi, his Mingi, being sociable? “Stop looking at me like that hyung, I can talk to people you know?” Mingi grumbled and zipped up his jacket, pulling a hat down over his head to hide his small pair of horns. Being a demon meant that it was hard to conceal their identity from the world, Hongjoong and Mingi had taken to wearing hats year round and hoping that their eyes decided to stay dark instead of glowing red as they sometimes did.  
  
“Yes! I know you can talk to them, I’m just surprised, that’s all. I’m proud of you too, Mingi.” Hongjoong replied with a smile, taking Mingi’s hand once they were both ready and leaving the house, making sure to lock the door behind them.  
  
The Trading Post was a rather peculiar spot, despite its unassuming name and appearance, the shop was a place for magical folk to trade, buy and sell their potions, fortunes and other mystical items. It was also a good place to mingle, Hongjoong found himself there many times over the decades, even when he was a demon who had only roamed the earth for mere weeks. It was the first place that had welcomed him with open arms and accepted him for who he was.  
  
Hongjoong and Mingi paused their walk after a few minutes when the younger noticed something and tugged on Hongjoong’s sleeve, pointing over into the distance.  
  
“Is that Yunho?” Mingi questioned, squinting over at the tall figure with a long jacket and brightly coloured beanie pulled down on his head.  
  
“I think it is, let’s go see him!” Hongjoong chirped before Mingi could protest, the younger demon making a garbled noise as he was dragged along to where Yunho was wandering down the pavement, eyes fixated on his phone with a small smile on his face.  
  
“Yunnie! Pup!” Hongjoong called, slowing down as he approached the werewolf with a beaming grin, Yunho perking up when he heard his name and waving at the pair.  
  
“Oh, hey guys.” Yunho giggled and pocketed his phone, eyes going wide as he turned to the person Hongjoong was with, realising who it was after a moment. “Oh my goodness, Joongie you never said Mingi was this tall in real life.” He gasped and looked Mingi up and down, the demon shrinking a bit under his gaze.  
  
“Yes, yes I did Yunho, many times.” Hongjoong sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, chuckling fondly nonetheless as Yunho made to sniff curiously at Mingi like an eager puppy, the younger squeaking in surprise and causing Hongjoong to burst out laughing. He’d expected Mingi meeting the others to be more of a group activity, maybe over takeout and at a family movie night, but he figured that having Mingi meet one of them first wasn’t such a bad idea. Yunho was definitely one of the… Calmer kids, Hongjoong supposed, even with his quirks and puppy tendencies, Hongjoong found it all rather endearing.  
  
“Sorry, that must’ve been weird. I promise I won’t try and sniff you again, it’s just a habit I guess.” Yunho said bashfully, causing Mingi to gasp and quickly shake his head.  
  
“No, it’s alright, I was just a bit caught off guard, but it’s fine.” Mingi explained, letting go of Hongjoong’s hand as he grew a little more confident, him and Yunho launching into a conversation over the fact that Mingi apparently smelled of mint and crackling log fires all at once. Hongjoong smiled as he watched them, letting the two talk for a little while until he decided to intervene.  
  
“As much as I’m sure you guys could talk about this all day, me and Mingi were heading to the Trading Post, do you want to join Yunnie?” Hongjoong asked and raised his brow, Yunho nodding in reply a moment later and the trio set off once again.  
  
“Do you still have a crush on Seungyoun, Joongie?” Yunho asked as they approached the shop, giggling to himself when Hongjoong spluttered in shock and turned to glare at him.  
  
“No, no I do not, not at all.” Hongjoong grumbled and shook his head, eyes narrowing at Yunho before he turned back to face the door, pushing it open to reveal the shop floor.  
  
Everything had been redecorated to reflect the changing of seasons, walls now a deep olive green as vines crawled and moved lazily over the ceiling and across the floor. The whole shop felt infused with magic, as if it had seeped into the boards that Hongjoong tread over, leading him right to the person Yunho had been talking about only moments ago.  
  
Seungyoun and Hongjoong went back quite a while, almost as long as him and Seonghwa if he recalled correctly. Seungyoun was a witch, one with magnificent powers and an affinity to the moon, Hongjoong had respected him and worked with him in the past, when covens were not yet a thing and the world was still a scary place for most magical folk. He had helped to build Seungyoun’s shop and the Trading Post became a haven to many, but their friendship had only grown from there. Before Mingi and the others, Hongjoong had Seungyoun and Seonghwa as his main source of comfort and respite. They helped him to fit in with humans and aided him with his powers and getting used to how the earth affected them. He rarely visited Seungyoun these days, but with all of his friends getting closer than ever, there was something that continued to pull him to this place, an unknown question waiting to be asked once Hongjoong had figured out what to say.  
  
“Oh, welcome Hongjoong, it’s nice to see you again.” Seungyoun’s voice was cheery, eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled at Hongjoong and the other two boys behind him. “Take a seat, I think you have something you want to talk about, right?” And Seungyoun was right of course, he almost always was.  
  
Seungyoun’s familiar strutted over the desk, the black cat hopping down onto Mingi’s lap when the three of them sat down which caused him to light up with excitement. Mingi rarely got out of the house these days, still not used to living in the human world so even the smallest things made him happy, Hongjoong found it rather endearing.  
  
“So, what do you wish to discuss Joongie?” Seungyoun asked, chin resting atop his hands as he stared at Hongjoong, almost looking into his soul - something the witch was very capable of doing.  
  
“Well… I was wondering if it’s possible if I could talk about covens—”  
  
“I knew it, you want to form one, don’t you?” Seungyoun interrupted Hongjoong, clasping his hands together as his smile never ceased, Hongjoong pausing for a moment before hesitantly nodding his head.  
  
“Yeah, I was thinking about it. Maybe not right now, but soon.” He told Seungyoun, able to feel both Mingi and Yunho staring him down from behind but he decided to wait until later to explain himself. In truth, everyone had known each other as a group of eight for about two months now, they’d grown closer and Hongjoong couldn’t really imagine himself leaving any of them behind anytime soon. Forming a coven would mean they could have support that wasn’t really there with the eight of them living mostly apart and Hongjoong had always wondered what being in a coven was really like.  
  
“That’s sensible, I sense that there’s more for you all to go through before you should consider making one.” Seungyoun said, as cryptically as always, leaving Hongjoong feeling a little on edge. But he decided not to dwell on it, whatever Seungyoun could see was for future Hongjoong to worry about.  
  
“But, do you think that I could make one? Could I really have a coven of my own?” Hongjoong asked, voice hushed as he fiddled nervously with his hands. Seungyoun didn’t need to ask what Hongjoong was nervous about, it was probably obvious to the witch. He had always been scared of being a leader, shouldering that much responsibility over others, even if he looked to be great at it there was always the anxieties of not being good enough.  
  
“You’ll be able to make one, they all trust you Hongjoong. Now you just need to trust yourself.” Seungyoun said simply before rising to his feet and getting something off the shelf behind his counter, setting a blueish vial in front of the demon. “Now, no more talk of that, this is the potion you asked for last time, I brewed it myself. I assume it’s for the young one?” Seungyoun gestured to Mingi and Hongjoong’s face lit up in recognition, pocketing the vial with a nod.  
  
“Yes, Mingi is still rather sleepy all the time, I was hoping this could wake him up a little when things got bad, just until he’s more adjusted.” Hongjoong explained, handing over the silver coins as payment, Seungyoun’s familiar leaping onto the desk to nab the coins herself.  
  
“Thank you for your business Hongjoong, I hope to see you again soon.” Seungyoun said with a smile before excusing himself into the back of the shop, red curtain concealing his path as he went. That left Hongjoong stuck with Mingi and Yunho, both boys looking at the demon skeptically.  
  
“What on earth was that all about hyung?” Yunho asked, his expression a picture as Hongjoong chuckled at him, patting Yunho’s shoulder as he ushered them all out of the shop and back onto the chilly streets.  
  
“I’ll explain another time Yunnie, don’t worry about it.”  
  
“Well I am worrying about it.” Yunho huffed, an irresistible pout forming on his lips as Hongjoong almost caved and told him everything, but a tug on his sleeve stopped him from doing so.  
  
“Joongie, can we invite Yunho over for dinner?” Mingi asked, managing to divert the conversation in an instant as Yunho practically vibrated in excitement. Hongjoong could do nothing but agree.  
  
“Sure bubs, let’s go back.” He hummed, linking arms with the two taller boys and leading them back home.

  
  


**_yun_ ** _ changed the chat name to  _ **_hehe :P_ **

**3:12pm**

**yun:** hehe :P  
  
**wooooo:** that is not ominous at all…….  
  
**hohoho:** what’s going on?  
**hohoho:** did you finally ask sani out on a date?  
  
**yun:** wHAT???  
**yun:** no >~<  
**yun:** i’m just at joongie’s house and i met mingi!!!  
**yun:** he’s even cuter irl guys i might die  
  
**gigi:** yunho i am literally right here,, i can read all of this  
  
**yun:** and you should believe it!!!!  
  
**gigi:** no.  
  
**yun:** yes >:(  
  
**gigi:** nuh uh  
  
**yun:** yuh uh  
  
**gigi:** nope  
  
**yun:** yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes  
  
**gigi:** fine -_- you win  
  
**yun:** yay!!  (⁀ᗢ⁀)  
  
**detective kang:** SANNNN  
**detective kang:** MINGI IS STEALING YUNHO  
  
**san:** W H A T ?  
  
**yun:** ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : ) imsorryplsdonthurtme  
  
**san:** shfdkjfhg puppy don’t worry i’m not mad  
**san:** you’re cute :3  
  
**yun:** >///////< okie  
  
**detective kang:** ew i wanted to start drama and instead i got… whatever this is  
  
**wooooo:** i think it’s called true love :’)  
  
**detective kang:** disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my twitter :D : [@acepiri](https://twitter.com/acepiri)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> here's my twitter :D : [@acepiri](https://twitter.com/acepiri)  
> 


End file.
